1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to recreational water equipment and, in particular, to flying skis and methods of making flying skis.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,354, 5,249,998, and 7,097,523 disclose an apparatus known as a flying ski. The flying ski is a device adapted to be towed behind a powered watercraft in a manner similar to a water ski. In contrast to a water ski, however, the rider sits on a seat spaced above the ski board and primarily rides on a blade structure that is spaced below the ski board by a vertical strut. When the ski is in use, the rider, seat and board are above the water surface and the blade structure is submerged below the water surface. The flying ski disclosed in the above-identified patents was a pioneering recreational water device.